1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag mechanism, particularly to a drag mechanism for a dual-bearing reel, which is configured to brake rotation of a dual-bearing reel spool in a fishing-line releasing direction about a handle shaft.
2. Background Art
Drag mechanisms for dual-beating reels are mainly classified into a star drag type and a lever drag type. A drag mechanism of the star drag type is disposed about a handle shaft, whereas a drag mechanism of the lever drag type is disposed about a spool shaft. Japan Examined Utility Model Registration No. JP-Y-S51-010152 describes an example of the well-known drag mechanisms of the star drag type for regulating drag force by actions of a drag regulating member disposed on the axial end of the handle shaft and a predetermined pivot range of a handle disposed between the drag regulating member and a reel unit. The well-known drag mechanism includes a drag regulating member screwed onto the tip of a handle shaft, a drag washer, and a handle disposed between the drag regulating member and the drag washer. The handle is screwed onto a screw member attached onto the handle shaft. The screw member is axially movable and unitarily rotatable with the handle shaft. The pivot range of the handle is restricted by a restricting member attached onto the handle shaft in a unitarily rotatable state. The screw member includes a male threaded portion on the outer periphery thereof. Further, a coil spring is disposed between the screw member and the handle.
In the drag mechanism thus structured, drag force is regulated by rotating the drag regulating member. In fishing under a drag regulated condition, drag force is increased by rotating the handle in the fishing-line winding direction in response to fish bite. On the other hand, the handle is rotated in the fishing-line releasing direction when the fishing line is required to be reeled out to deal with movement of the hooked fish. Accordingly, the handle pivots at a predetermined angle and drag force is reduced. As a result, the fishing line can be reeled out.